If It Ain't A TLC Match, Vince Ain't Happy
by McIntyreMeetsMizanin
Summary: During Monday night RAW.  Jewry Lawler and the Miz have their match. After wards what happened with Miz and Alex Riley?  They had an argument and this is how it went.  SLASH!


**~This is for the night Jerry the King and The Miz competed in a TLC match for the championship. Mrs. Mizanin has edited this one. Mrs. Mizanin plays Miz and Mrs. McIntyre plays Alex. Please enjoy!~**

_**If It Ain't A TLC Match, Vince Ain't Happy**_

Mike slowly made him way back stage after his promo with Larry 'The King' Lawler. Mike hated ladder matches, he was already feeling a little under the weather because if Randy Orton so this was just fucking great. Mike's hand trembled as he held his belt. What if he lost it? What if he fell from a ladder and broke his neck? Hell, what if he hurt Jerry? What if?

Mike didn't know.

All he knew was that he was actually a little frightened of this, even though he has been in ladder matches before he did not have to worry as much about the other competitors, there still was worry but he couldn't hurt this old man, and what if the old man wound up hurting him?

Mike sat down on a bench in his and his lover's locker room.

"Alex, I don't know about this. I don't wanna hurt him..."

He didn't want to get hurt either.

Alex sighed and sat down beside his lover.

"Darlin, there is a reason you are the champion. You know what you're doing out there." He rubbed his back soothingly, resting his chin on Mike's shoulder.

Mike turned his head to look at Alex out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes I know what im doing, I didn't get to be champion by having anyone do it for me. Thats for sure." Mike sighed drug a hand across his face.

"That man is turning sixty one years old today, he can't do everything he used to. What if I drop him? It could kill him, especially if he falls from a ladder. And what about me? I don't know if he could hold me. If he slips up I could get hurt. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't so fucking old." Mike pouted, the championship clutched to his chest.

Alex didn't know what to say to this. He sighed.

"Mike, just do your best out there to be gentle with him. And if you can help it don't let him get in control too much."

Mike nodded sullenly before standing up and taking off his suit so he could change into his wrestling attire. It was still bugging him.

Alex frowned and stood, snaking his arms around his mentor and lover's waist.

"It'll be alright. You'll do fine." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on the nape of his neck.

Mike pulled away and changed, he wanted to believe his lover but this was a TLC it was not normal, it was more dangerous.

Alex sighed. He didn't have to change. He was just going to be at ringside as always.

"Trust me darlin."

Time for Mike's match rolled around, if anything he had gotten more worried. He went out to the ring, acted like the cocky, over confident Miz as always. It was harder now though, with all the ladders and chair and tables setting just outside the ring. When the bell rang really for the first few seconds all the did was circle each other, he didn't want to do this.

Alex watched carefully from his spot at the side of the ring. His eyes were locked on Jerry. If he saw him start to screw up, he didn't care if it was in the storyline or not, he was interfering.

Mike nervously did as he was supposed too. his picked the old man up and slammed him down on the mat, only to have the favor returned. Mike knew this would not go well. He felt how hard it was for Jerry to lift him and hold him up, hell the old man would have dropped him and he kinda did while putting him down.

Alex let out a growl as he saw his lover wince in pain. Not the fake wince like he usually did. Alex knew when Mike was acting and when it was real.

Mike quickly got up and took control, he was not hurting the old man, not at all. Though he was doing his best to look real. He let Jerry take control that he was supposed to after smacking him with a chair a few times. Mike was good at this, it did look real but he never hurt him. He wished he could say the same when Jeffy got himself a chair and popped Mike with it. It hurt like hell.

Alex cringed as he hit Mike with the chair. That was when he ran over to Jerry only to be thrown through a table.

Mike was horrified as Jerry sent his lover through a table. A growl escaped his throat. He was going to get up and fucking show that old man a thing or two but before he could King had propped up a ladder and slammed him down onto it. A small cry of pain escaped him. King had slipped up yet again. He had told Vince this was a bad idea, and now he was paying for it.

Alex couldn't see straight, his vision was slightly blurred from tears of pain. That was his first time being put through a table and he hoped it was his last. But he did hear his lover's cry of pain. Oh, Jerry was dead. Old man or not.

Mike had to lay there, unable to get up for a moment. When he did though first thing he did was look down to Alex, his jaw clenched. He had been through TLC's before, Alex had not and Jeff fucking needed to remember that. Mike took control again, only for a moment, he got up on a turn buckled and he'd be damn, if that old fucker didn't knock him down and put him through a table. Mike closed his eyes, he didn't think he could get back up. His back felt broken, it hurt so much. Mike tried to blink the tears away as he tried to see his lover.,

Alex watched, cursing to himself when Mike went through the table, and didn't move. Jerry was going to take Mike's fucking belt. He wanted so badly to get up and knock his old ass off that ladder but he couldn't.

Mike knew this, but yet he could not get himself up. He just closed his eyes and refused to watch as he belt was taken away. Well that was until Michael Cole grabbed his hands and jerked him, earning a groan as a searing, acute pain shot up his spine.

Alex shot a weak glare at Michael. But suddenly he was grateful when Michael tugged Jerry off of the ladder.

Mike was slowly getting up, it was hard but he was getting there. Only when he finally stood did he notice what Michael Cole had been doing. He took a deep breath and eased back into the ring as Jerry was beating Michael up. He climbed the ladder as well as he could with his back like it was and cursed as Jerry turned to him and also began up the ladder. He had been trying to get ahold of the belt when Jerry finally got there. Mike held the belt away from the old man as they threw punches at each other. Mike refused to let go of his belt and he was sure he would win now. He was so close there was not way he was letting go. Mike took a glance as his lover and with a growl he sent one final punch at the old announcer, sending him off the ladder.

"That ones for Alex you old bastard,." Mike mumbled as he unbottoned his belt and got down. He was still the champ.

Alex smiled softly, groaning as he crawled up to celebrate with his lover.

Mike celebrated but he was quick about getting his younger lover back stage so he could be examined by a trainer.

"The second I can, I will beat the fucking shit out of that old bastard." Alex grumbled as he clutched his back.

Mike leaned again the door frame, trying not to move. He was sure something was wrong, Jerry had hurt him but what mattered right then was if Alex was okay.

"How are you feeling?" Alex sighed. He hurt but Jerry had done a lot of damage to Mike.

Mike's gaze softened on his lover.

"Im fine baby, lets just get you taken care of."

He was next.

"Fine. Let's go baby." He sighed and kissed Mike's cheek.

Mike went and talked to the trainer who had examined Alex and got him some painkillers before handing them over and telling him to go to the car and wait. Mike needed to get looked at too.

"Can't I stay with him?" Alex asked softly. He didn't want to leave Mike alone.

The trained shrugged before touching Mike's back, earning a whimper and a flinch as he touched a pained spot.

Alex frowned, placing a soft kiss on his lover's forehead.

Mike sighed and just closed his eyes, letting the trainer work. It seemed Mike had pulled a muscle and his shoulder and something else was out of place. The trainer would send him to a chiropractor later on to get it fixed.

"Alright, my back should be better in a few days. The second I can I am killing Jerry." Alex snarled.

"Its fine unless he hurt you that bad, then Ill kill em'."

Mike shivered as he sat down in the car, unable to move his back with out having a sharp pain shoot up his spine.

"I'll be fine." Alex waved a hand submissively.

Mike was just ready to go back to the hotel so he could lay down and not have to get up, he was hurting.

Alex drove his lover back to the hotel. He gently lifted him out of the car and carried him up to their room.

Mike immediately threw a fit for Alex to put him down.

"Alex, your back is hurt too damnit! Put me down and done make me kick because if you do ill only hurt myself!"

As long as Alex didnt hurt anymore.

"Mike chill. I love you, you're hurt so I will carry you." Alex sighed, not budging when Mike squirmed.

Mike growled.

"Your hurt to and if you don't fucking put me down your going to be hurt worse." He threatened.

Alex quickly ran down the rest of the hallway, hissing in pain as he did so. But he walked into there room and laid Mike down on the bed.

"There, I put you down." He smirked.

Mike forced himself up and smacked Alex across the chest lightly.

"I swear to God, next time you do that Riley, I will kick your ass."

Alex scooped Mike up again and ran around the room once. Then he set him back down, he was smirking yet grimacing in pain.

Mike yelled and kicked Alex in the thigh, his bit his lip. Alex had jarred his back and he was once again in pain.

"D-Damnit, when I can i-ill kick your ass!" He yelled angrily.

Alex yelped in pain as he bent down to hold his thigh.

"Gee Mike that helped a lot!" He said sarcastically.

Mike glared at him through narrowed eyes. He looked at the other bed in the room and pointed.

"Do you want that bed or this one?"

He was pissed the fuck off.

"You're really not going to lay with me now?" Alex groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Alex, I have done nothing wrong, you need to fucking not play so damn much." Mike growled.

"God forbid I want to carry my injured boyfriend." He grumbled and crawled on the other bed.

"Your injured to God damnit! I was trying to fucking make you understand that you are only hurting yourself further and you dont fucking listen!"

"Because I'd rather hurt than stand by and watch while you hurt!" Alex exclaimed.

"You didn't have to carry me, that fucked you up more. I could have walked my ass in this room myself. And then, just to bother me you do it a-fucking-gan!"

"Will you just stop yelling at me for trying to do something NICE?" Alex shouted.

Mike gave a frustrated scream before getting quiet and trying to sleep. He turned away from Alex as much as he could.

Alex tried to sleep too but he couldn't. Not without Mike's lithe body in his arms. He sighed.

Yeah, Mike was unable to sleep, big surprise. But even so he refused to let it go damnit, Alex needed to realize that he could not be doing that shit while he was hurt.

Alex let out a loud growl as he turned over in bed. He buried his face in the pillow.

Mike tried to ignore him, he didnt need to do so much moving around but God knows Alex's hard headed ass would not listen.

Alex palmed the most sore spot on his back roughly and hissed in pain. Maybe he could make himself pass out from the pain.

Mike covered his head with the pillow and tried to block it out. If Alex kept on Mike would go stay else where.

Alex grumbled and stopped. That hadn't done anything except make him hurt worse. But it wasn't enough to cause him to pass out.

Mike looked up as he phone rung, he had a text. Mike reached over to his phone and looked at it.

R U ok?

SwaggerOnDaZillion

Alex vaguely heard Mike's phone ring but he didn't care at the moment. He stood and walked to the bathroom.

Mike watched and typed back.

I dunno, Alex is hurt and being stubborn.

MizKid

He laid back and awaited the next text.

Want me 2 come over? He wont b stubborn when he is jealous of me stealing U away.

SwaggerOnDaZillion

Mike rolled his eyes.

He knows better than that

MizKid

Mike didnt want to do that to Alex, thats why he was worried when he got the next text.

Really? We will c, ill be there soon.

SwaggerOnDaZillion

Who was Mike texting? It was driving Alex insane. He could text too. He grumbled, pulling out his own phone.

A knock sounded on the door. Mike sighed but he told him to come in.

Jake Hager walked into the room and he quickly sat beside Mike and gently took him in his arms.

"Mikey, ith your back any better?"

Mike shook his head no and hissed.

Jake sighed and cooed comforting words in his ear.

Alex's eyes narrowed when he walked back in the room and Jake was there. He gathered his things in his bag.

"What are you doing Alex?" Mike asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. Jake held Mike tighter.

"I love you Mike. And if you loved me like you always tell me you would not let HIM be here holding you." Alex shook his head. "I will not stay here and watch him flirt with you like that."

Mike was about to panic and cursed when Jake stepped in.

"I wouldn't have to hold him if you would and thop being tho thupid."

"Lithen here athole!" Alex growled, mocking Jake's lisp. "You have no right to tell me I'm being thupid! Thith doeth not conthern you!"

"Alex stop it! That is childish and immature!" Mike chastised his lover. "You are being a stubborn asshole!" Mike yelled.

"Then why are you dating this stubborn asshole? You know what, I'm leaving. Just let Jake fuck you, I know you're dying to!" He hissed before sling his bag over his shoulder.

Mike stood, refusing to let his back stop him.

"Whatever! You just want an excuse so you can leave me!"

"Mike, if I wanted to leave you I wouldn't be so jealous I could stab him right now and not feel a thing."

Mike looked at Jake worriedly, he didn't want Alex to hurt him.

"Well if you loved me, you wouldn't leave me damnit! All I did was tell you to stop earlier and you had a fit! I was worrying about you and your injury! That was your first table, do you not get that you need to fucking rest and let it heal?"

"I know I do. But my injury isn't anything serious yours is. I just wanted to make you hurt less. Is that so bad?"

"Alex baby, that was sweet but it hurt you more and the one around the room hurt me, jarred my back and in sure it fucking hurt you. You did it just to provoke me."

"I was just proving that I did not care how much it hurt me." He sighed.

"Well I do damnit!" Mike yelled at him, he had to sit back down, he back could not take standing.

"Well I won't do it again. Now am I leaving or is he?" Alex grumbled, jerking a thumb in Jake's direction.

Mike muttered obscene things as he kissed Jake's cheek. Jake nodded and left the room.

"Can't believe you asked him over here..." Alex murmured.

"I didn't ask him to come. He was worried about me so he text me and I told him we were fighting and he said he was coming over because he knew you would probably drop our fight if he did."

"Well he just pissed me off and he's lucky he left or I'd have fucking knocked him out." Alex grumbled.

"Alex, that is a big man, he would flick you and knock you down." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Then why aren't you HIS boyfriend?" Alex growled. "You yell when I get pissed because he was fucking holding you and yet if I'd go say a word to Lucky, you'd be on my shit!"

Mike pursed him lips.

"I was his boyfriend. And Lucky is Cody's bitch." Mike glared.

"Exactly! It's worse because you two used to date!" Alex shouted.

Mike sighed and shook his head.

"Alex, he was worried about me. We were fighting so he got the impression you weren't taking care of me and he wanted to make sure I was taken care of. Im with you now Alex..."

"You certainly weren't protesting when he was holding you." Alex's eyes narrowed.

"Because he was holding me so my back was okay while I sat up. It hurts to lay flat and he knew that damnit, he made me feel better for five seconds.

"Fine. Why don't ya go ask him to hold you again if it felt so fucking good." Alex turned, concealing the hurt in his eyes with fake anger.

"Alex...Do you really want that? Do you want me gone?..." Mike's eyes were bright with hurt but if Alex wanted him gone then he had to go.

"Of course I fucking don't! I'm in love with you! But goddamnit, you obviously want him too and I won't share you!"

"I dont want him though! He came by to see if I was okay! Not like he wanted me to go back with him!"

"You and I both know he wants you back damnit! One of these times he's going to go too far and try something with you! And I really am starting to doubt whether you'd stop him or not!"

Mike's head snapped up at Alex, his eyes full of tears as he grit his teeth and stood, ignoring the pain in his back.

"I dont fucking cheat but God forbid your with someone you cant trust."

"i thought I COULD trust you! Then you just let him hold you and whisper in your fucking ear! Did you even think how that was making me feel? How that was fucking hurting me? That hurts more than my back right now!"

"Alex God damnit! If we weren't fighting you could have held me damnit! Did you see me asking him too? No, because I didnt!"

"But you didn't tell him to get up and stop touching you now did you?" Alex asked. He didn't scream he just asked in a normal tone. "That is what I had the problem with.

"You wanted me to get up, and tell him to stop touching me? That rude and its not like you were telling him."

"oh I'm sorry. You couldn't be rude to your precious Jakey!" Alex said with a roll of his eyes.

"Alex, you can hold this weak grudge and we can break up or you can forget it and love me."

Alex laughed humorlessly.

"you would never let it go if I let Lucky hold me like that but whatever. That's fair." He paused. "Not."

Mike got up and packed his things. Alex had just chosen, he would hold the grudge and they were over.

"Mike I don't want you to leave. But I'm not going to apologize for being upset about this." Alex sighed.

"I told you what your choices were, if you want to sit here and argue do it by yourself. My back hurts, I have to go get it fixed later and right now that does not help. He was trying to help, he knew what to do. You were to busy being pissed."

"you're the one who was pissed because I carried you! So you called him to comfort you!"

"Alex! I did not call him, he text me! I did not ask him to come over, he just cared enough too. And I was pissed because you were hurting yourself and the second time you hurt us both!"

"Goddamnit Mike. You LET him come over! That is the damn problem!"

"You think I could have stopped him? He came too see me and he was going to weather I liked it or not."

"Mike you are not going to turn this around, so I'm the one who has to apologize. I will not. And if you are really going to fucking leave me, throw away what we have because of this... there's nothing I can do to stop you."

"I am not doing anything damnit! You are the one doing it!" Mike angrily packed his things.

"So, because I'm jealous of your EX BOYFRIEND wanting you back, you are going to leave?" He laughed bitterly.

"He dont want me back..." Mike muttered weakly. Jake was with Randy Orton, he loved Randy and Mike loved Alex...

"Sure." Alex shook his head. "Right."

"He is with Orton damnit! I know what im talking about! He loves Randy and I love you but what in the fuck ever!"

"And does Randy know he was just practically raping you with his eyes! I'm sure he'd feel the same as I did if he saw that!"

"Jake was not, and Randy trusts him, unlike someone." Mike was almost done packing.

Alex simply sat on the bed and folded his arms.

"I love you. Maybe Randy and Jake will let you have a three way with them."

Mike wordlessly left the room and his phone.

He went outside and sat on the stairs that led to the next floor and he cried. He was too hurt to move and he didnt want too.

Alex put his head in his hands. He was NOT going to apologize. He had done nothing wrong. Mike was the one flirting with his ex. But that hurt Alex more than anything. Mike didn't care.

Bryan Danielson had been walking down the stairs when he spotted Mike and he immediately knew there was trouble with the happy couple. He hated Mike and he knew for a face Mike was hurt and Alex was not going to help so why not have a little fun?

He got the the last step behind Mike and put his foot on his back and kicked him off the step. Mike gave a loud cry of pain as Bryan continued to hurt his back.

Alex of course had no clue what was going on, but he needed to get his mind off of shit. He didn't plan on being unfaithful, he just wanted someone to talk to for a bit. He walked down the stairs where he saw Bryan hurting Mike.

"Get the fuck away from him!" He snarled.

Bryan was considering it, he could out run him easily if needed so he kicked Mike again.

Alex jumped down the remaining stairs and punched Bryan in the jaw.

Bryan cursed and quickly got up, running away as fast as he could.

Mike lay there, he was hurting, his back was worse then it had been.

He didnt want to fight, he wanted Alex to hold him.

"You better fucking run asshole!" Alex screamed after him. He lifted Mike and cradled him to his chest.

"Yes, I am carrying you again." He said as he walked up the stairs.

Mike whimpered and hid his face in Alex's chest. Now was not the time for that.

Alex carefully carried Mike up to the room again. He laid him down in their bed and sat beside him.

Mike didn't move, his back was already out of place and Bryan had worsened it. He couldnt breath without it hurting.

"I'm going to murder that jackass." Alex snarled, carding his fingers through Mike's hair.

"Just hush and love me..."

Mike reached a hand out to his lover.

Alex sighed but nodded.

He took Mike's hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too Alex."

Mike wondered if they were okay.

Alex wanted them to be okay. But he still felt he had done nothing wrong. If Mike wanted an apology, well he was not going to get one.

Mike did not expect anything out of his hardheaded lover. He didn't even want an apology, he just wished he would stop with all the stubbornness.

Alex sighed as he held his lover. He kissed the top of his head.

It took all he had not to say "So, you want me to call Jake back over so he can hold you instead of me?" but even he knew that now wasn't the time.

Mike was happiest he had been that whole day and night, if Alex would have said that it would have killed him.

Alex still was not happy. But he could still hold his lover.

Mike sighed as he gazed up at Alex.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Alex shook his head. "Just relax."

Mike sighed but stayed silent, if Alex didnt wanna talk then okay, fine.

"Now what's wrong with you?" He kissed Mike's cheek.

"Nothing baby, I was just thinking about you is all."

He enjoyed being held by his lover.

"Okay baby." Alex turned him around carefully and kissed his lips sweetly.

"Alex...Are you still mad?" Mike inquired quietly as he looked at his lover.

"Well I'm not happy that you are so close with your ex. But I know now isn't the time."

Mike sighed but let it go. He just snuggled closer to Alex and enjoyed the feeling of being protected.

Alex held him close, but not tight enough to hurt him. Jake was hurting him more than he let show.

Mike sighed and nuzzled his lovers chest.

"What can I do to prove I dont want him?"

"Well for starters not let him hold you like that. And not let him over in the first place..." Alex murmured

Mike sighed but nodded slowly.

"Want me to call him and tell him that?"

Mike struggled to sit up but when he did he grabbed his phone. He dialed Jake and within seconds he answered.

"Hello?"

Mike took a deep breath. "Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Alright."

Mike cleared his throat and intertwined his and Alex's fingers. "Jake, Alex is upset because of what you did tonight, I am too. I know you were trying to help but you have to understand that I have a lover, whom I do love. You cant be holding me or touching me like that and you really shouldnt come over."

Jake was silent.

"Tho he ith making you thop being friendth with me? He can MAKE you?"

Mike frowned. "He is not, I want to do this for him. I love him I want him to know there is no one else."

You could hear Jake's sigh but soon he came back.

"Okay, love ya Mikey. I wont touch you or come over anymore."

"Thank you Jacob."

And he closed his phone and looked up at his lover.

"Better?"

"A bit." Alex sighed, kissing Mike's forehead. "Thank you."

Mike nodded and leaned back against his lover.

"Anything else?"

"Not at the moment." Alex sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too Alex."

Mike whimpered as his back ached and shot pain through his body.

"My poor baby..." Alex cooed, stroking Mike's hair.

Mike grinned up at his man.

"All yours."

Yes, Mike was Alex's and he would admit it.


End file.
